With an increasing use of chemicals in day to day life of common individual and depleting Ozone layer in the atmosphere, skin related disorders are on the rise. Most of such skin related disorders may be cured completely or managed if the diagnosis of the disorder is carried over in time and the individual suffering from the same or patient gets required medication. However, diagnosis of disorder is not easy as availability of dermatologist is less in rural and less populated areas. Therefore, due to efforts required in travelling to visit a dermatologist at distant place, many people ignore such disorders that result in worsening of infection.
A plurality of skin infections may be diagnosed by physical examination of the affected skin portion. Therefore, requirement of physical presence of a patient may be eliminated by sending an image of the infected skin portion of the patient to a dermatologist. In the present time when communication means has enhanced to the extent that a digital image may be transferred from one place to another distant place using telecommunication means or internet, the image of the infected skin portion may be displayed to the dermatologist using the said telecommunications means commonly known as tele-medication. However, unavailability of the dermatologist may delay the process of diagnosis.
There are few scanners available which may take a high quality image of the infected skin portion and provide details required for identifying a skin disorder. However, such scanners are not commonly available. Such scanners are usually available with the dermatologist. Therefore, said scanners do not eliminate the requirement of visiting a dermatologist for initial diagnosis.
Few Computer software are also available that may diagnose the skin disorder by extracting the features from the image of the infected skin portion and comparing the said extracted feature from the feature list for skin disorders. However, such computer software require very high quality image to enable them to extract features. Therefore, it is not possible for most of the patients to get high quality images to feed in such software to get the diagnosis.
Accordingly, there is a need of a system that is easily and widely accessible by people through a common channel. Moreover, there is a need of system whose cost of ownership is less for common public to avail its service of diagnosing skin disorders. Further, there is a need of a computing system that is capable of diagnosing plurality of skin infections by reviewing the images taken from some commonly available image capturing device. Moreover, there is a need of a computing system that is capable of diagnosing plurality of skin infections and providing the result of the diagnosis in minimal time.